


The Dawn

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [15]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It was very late, or very early, depending on which way you looked at it. Walt should have been gone long ago.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my prompt chart. Prompt: Before sunrise  
> 5 more prompts to go!

It was very late, or very early, depending on which way you looked at it. Walt should have been gone long ago. They were both beyond tired, but there was more to Jesse's mood than lack of rest as he stood at the window and looked out at the first light of morning beginning to emerge.

"Come on, it's okay, Jesse. Everything's going to be all right." Walt laid his hands on Jesse's shoulders, feeling the tension there slowly ease away as he gently massaged them. "What can I do?" he asked. "Tell me. What can I say to make things better?"

Jesse turned to face Walt, his eyes filled with unshed tears. It took a few moments for him to respond. Walt watched his face as he chose his words.

"You can tell me that I'm not nothing," he said, at last.

"Jesse..." Walt let his hands rest against Jesse's shoulders again and looked deep into his eyes. "Jesse, you're _not_ nothing."

"No?"

"Absolutely not!" Walt stroked his thumb across Jesse's cheek, now damp with the tears he couldn't prevent from falling. "You're..."

"What?" Jesse said. "What am I, Mr White? Tell me."

There was a just a moment of hesitation before Walt leaned in to kiss him. Then, a moment of amazement and adjustment before he leaned in again, this time wrapping Jesse in a strong embrace, pulling him close. Jesse clung to him then, kissing him back, deepening the contact bit by bit until they were utterly lost in one another. Walt could feel the relief in Jesse, the tiny, yet significant ways his body was responding, and he wanted more. In comforting him, Walt found he was comforting himself, and in the moments that followed, Jesse's question was answered, with not one word uttered: _You're everything._


End file.
